1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake system for bicycles, comprising brakes disposed respectively on front and rear wheels for operation interlockingly with the braking operation of brake levers disposed respectively on the opposite ends of a handlebar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a conventional brake system for bicycles, it is common that a brake lever at the right end of a handlebar is connected through a brake wire to a front wheel brake and a brake lever at the left end of the handlebar is connected through a brake wire to a rear wheel brake.
When a quick braking is effected during travelling of a bicycle, however, an operational force provided by the hand more skilled than the other, e.g., by the right brake lever is apt to be larger than that provided by the other, resulting in a larger braking force applied to the front wheel. This may cause the miscontrol of the handlebar and the overturning of the bicycle. In some cases, a braking may be inevitably conducted by one hand and in such a case, the braking operation by only the front wheel brake might cause the overturning of the bicycle, which is dangerous, while the braking operation by only the rear wheel brake may not provide a satisfactory braking effect.